Losing It (Adaptación)
by Geenne
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO "LOSING IT" DE CORA CARMACK CON LOS PERSONAJES DE CREPÚSCULO SINOPSIS ADENTRO. PASEN Y LEAN :D Bella harta de ser virgen sale una noche en busca de algún chico con el cual perder su virginidad, pero entra en pánico dejando al chico solo en su cama, pero lo que no sabe es que esta no sera la ultima ves que lo vea.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer:** Nada de esta historia me pertenece la historia es de la escritora Cora Carmack y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

Sinopsis

Virginidad.

Bella Swan está a punto de graduarse de la universidad y todavía tiene la suya. Harta de ser la única virgen entre sus amigos, decide que la mejor manera de lidiar con el problema es perderla de manera rápida y simple-un rollo de una noche. Pero su plan resulta ser nada sencillo cuando entra en pánico y deja a un magnifico chico solo y desnudo en su cama, con una excusa que ni alguien con medio cerebro creería. Y como si eso no fuera bastante vergonzoso, cuando llega a su primera clase de su último semestre de la universidad, reconoce a su nuevo profesor de Teatro.

Ella lo dejo desnudo en su cama unas ocho horas antes.

* * *

Hola espero les guste esta historia tanto como a mi y si no pues también aganme saber su opinión.


	2. Chapter 2

**__****Disclaimer:** _Nada de esta historia me pertenece la historia es de la escritora Cora Carmack y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Tome una respiración profunda.

_Eres impresionante_. No lo creía, así que lo pensé de nuevo. _Impresionante. Eres tan impresionante._

Si mi madre escuchara mis pensamientos, me diría que tenía que ser humilde, pero la humildad no me había llevado a ninguna parte.

_Bella Swan, eres una maldita captura._

Entonces. ¿Cómo fue que termine con veintidós años, y la única persona que conocía, que nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales? En algún lugar entre _Salvados por la Campana y GosspGirl_, se convirtió en algo inaudito, una chica por graduarse de la universidad con su Tarjeta-V todavía en la mano. Y ahora me encontraba en mi habitación, lamentando haber reunido el coraje para admitirlo a mi amiga Rossaly. Ella reacciono como si le hubiese dicho que estaba escondiendo una cola debajo de mi falda triangular. Y supe antes de que su mandíbula, incluso, acabara cayendo que se trataba de una idea terrible.

-¿EN SERIO? ¿Es por Jesús? ¿Estas, como, guardándote para el?- el sexo parecía sencillo para Rossaly. Ella tenía el cuerpo de una Barbie y el cerebro sexualmente cargado de una adolescente.

-No, Rossaly- dije-. Seria un poco difícil guardarme para alguien que murió hace más de dos mil años.

Rossaly se quito la camisa y la tiro al suelo. Debo haber hecho una cara, porque me miro y se rió.

-Relájate, Princesa Pureza, solo estoy cambiando camisetas.- entro a mi armario y empezó a mover mi ropa a tirones.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque, bella, vamos a salir para conseguir que te jodan- dijo la palabra "jodan" curvando su lengua de tal forma, que me recordó a esos anuncios nocturnos de las líneas telefónicas para adultos.

-Jesús, Rossaly.

Saco una camisa que a mi me quedaba ajustada, por lo que seria francamente escandalosa en su estructura curvilínea.

-¿Que? Dijiste que no era sobre el.

Me resistí a la tentación de golear mi mano en mi frente.

-No lo es, no creo… quiero decir, voy a la iglesia y todo, bueno, a veces. Yo solo… no lo se. Nunca he estado tan interesada.

Hizo una pausa con la camisa nueva a medio camino sobre su cabeza.

-¿Nunca interesada? ¿En chicos? ¿Eres gay?

Una vez oí a mi madre, que no podía entender por que estaba a punto de graduarme de la universidad sin un anillo en mi dedo, hacer a mi padre la misma pregunta.

-No Rossaly, no soy gay, así que sigue poniéndote la camisa. No hay necesidad de caer sobre tu espada sexual por mí.

-Si no eres gay y no se trata de Jesús, entonces es solo una cuestión de encontrar a ala persona correcta, o debería decir… la espada sexual correcta.

Rode los ojos. -¿Caramba? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Encontrar a la persona correcta? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo antes?

Se recogió el pelo rubio en una coleta alta, lo cual, de alguna manera, llamo la atención aun mas a su pecho. –No me refiero a la persona correcta para casarse, cariño. Me refiero a la persona correcta para casarse, cariño. Me refiero a la persona correcta para tener tu sangre bombeando. Para hacerte apagar tu analítico, critico e hiperactivo cerebro y pensar con el cuerpo en su lugar.

-Los cuerpos no pueden pensar.

-¡VES!- dijo-. Analítica. Critica.

-¡Muy bien! Bien. ¿Bien? ¿Qué bar esta noche?

-Stumblelnn, por supuesto.

Gemí.-con clase.

-¿Qué?- Rossaly miro hacia mí como si me faltara la respuesta a una pregunta muy obvia-. Es un bar. Más importante aun, es un bar que a los chicos les gusta. Y desde que a nosotras nos gustan los chicos, es un bar que nos gusta.

Podría ser peor. Podría llevarme a un club.

-Esta bien. Vamos. –me pare, y me dirigí a la cortina que separaba mi dormitorio del resto de mi departamento.

-¡Espera! Espera.-agarro mi codo y me empujo tan fuerte que me caí de nuevo en mi cama-. No puedes ir así.

Mire a mi atuendo, uno florida falda triangular y un top simple que mostró una buena cantidad de escote. Se veía lindo. Podría totalmente recoger un chico en esto… tal vez.

-No veo el problema- dije.

Rodo los ojos, y me sentí como una niña. Odiaba sentirme como una niña, y casi siempre lo hacia cuando la conversación se volcaba hacia el sexo.

Rossaly dijo:-Cariño, ahora mismo te ves como la adorable hermana de alguien. Ningún hombre quiere follar a su hermanita. Y si lo hace, no quieres estar cerca de el.

Si, definitivamente me sentía como una niña.-buen punto.

-Mmm… Suena como si estuvieras practicando apagar ese hiperactivo cerebro tuyo. Buen trabajo. Ahora párate ahí y déjame hacer mi magia.

Y por magia, se refería a tortura.

Después de vetar tres camisas que me hicieron sentir como una prostituta, unos pantalones que eran mas como polainas, y una falda tan corta que amenazo con mostrar al mundo mi agujero del amor en caso de una brisa suave, nos acomodamos en algún apretado capri de mezclilla de tiro bajo, y un top de encaje negro que destacaba, en contraste, con mi piel blanca pálida.

-¿Piernas afeitadas?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Otras… cosas… afeitadas?

-Tanto como alguna vez van a estar, si, ahora vamos. – ahí era donde dibujaba una línea en esta conversación.

Ella sonrió, pero no dijo nada. -Esta bien. Bien. ¿Condones?

-En mi bolso.

-¿Cerebro?

-Apagado. O bien… disminuido, de todos modos.

-Excelente. Creo que estamos listas.

Yo no estaba preparada. No, en absoluto.

Había una razón por la que no había tenido sexo, todavía, y ahora lo sabía. Yo era una fanática del control. Era por eso que lo había hecho tan bien en la escuela toda mi vida. Me hizo una gran directora de escenario, nadie podría dirigir un ensayo de teatro como yo. Y cuando me dio el calor para actuar, siempre estuve más preparada que cualquier otro actor en la clase. Pero el sexo… eso era lo contrario de control. Había emociones y atracción, y esa persona molesta que otro debía estar involucrada. No es mi idea de diversión.

-Estas pensando demasiado- dijo Rossaly.

-Mejor que no pensar lo suficiente.

-No, esta noche, no lo es – dijo ella.

Subí el volumen del IPod de Rossaly, tan pronto como llegamos al coche, así podía pensar en paz.

Podía hacer esto. Era un problema que había que resolver, un tema que había que comprobar fuera de mi lista de tareas pendientes.

Era así de simple.

Simple.

_Mantenlo simple._

Nos detuvimos frente al bar unos minutos mas tarde, y la noche se sentía todo, menos simple. Mis pantalones se sentían demasiado apretados, mi camisa demasiado baja, y mi cerebro demasiado nublado. Quería vomitar.

No quería ser virgen eso ya lo sabia. No quería sentirme como la inmadura mojigata que no sabia nada sobre el sexo. Odiaba no saber las cosas. El problema era… tanto como no quería ser virgen, tampoco quería tener relaciones sexuales.

El enigma de los enigmas. Era como uno de esos cuadrados que parecen rectángulos, pero al final te preguntas si es un rectángulo que parece cuadrado.

Rossaly estaba de pie frente a mi puerta, con los zapatos de tacón alto golpeando al tiempo que sus dedos, mientras sacaba el coche. Me cuadre de hombros, atice mi pelo (a medias), y seguí a Rossaly hacia el bar.

Hice una línea recta hacia la barra, sentándome en un taburete, e hice señas al camarero.

El era una posibilidad. Pelo rubio, estatura media, cara bonita. Nada especial, pero no ciertamente fuera de lugar. Podría ser bueno para simple.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes, señoritas?

Acento sureño. Sin duda una clase de chico de cosecha propia.

Rossaly embistió:-necesitamos dos tragos de tequila para empezar.

-Que sean cuatro –grazne.

Silbo, y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. –Ese tipo de noche, ¿Eh?

No estaba dispuesta a poner en palabras que tipo de noche era. Así que dije: -Estoy buscando un poco de coraje líquido.

-Y yo estaría encantado de ayudar.- me guiño un ojo, y estaba apenas fuera del alcance del oído antes de que Rossaly rebotara en su asiento diciendo-: ¡El es el indicado! ¡El es el indicado!

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir como si estuviera en una montaña rusa, al igual que el mundo acababa de dejar de girar y todos mis órganos estaban jugando a ponerse al día. Solo necesitaba más tiempo para adaptarme. Eso es todo. Agarre el hombro de Rossaly, y la obligue a tranquilizarse. –calma, Ross. Eres como un maldito Chihuahua.

-¿Que? Es una buena opción. Lindo. Agradable. Y, totalmente, lo vi mirar tu escote… dos veces.

Ella no estaba equivocada. Pero todavía no estaba tan interesada en dormir con el, por lo que supongo que no tenia que descartarlo, pero, seguro que seria un infierno mucho mas fácil, si estuviese interesada realmente en el hombre. Dije: -no estoy segura… simplemente no hay chispa. –Pude ver venir el poner los ojos en blanco, así que dije de una forma rápida-, todavía.

Cuando el chico camarero regreso con las bebidas, Rossaly pago, y me lleve mis dos tragos antes de que ella entregara su tarjeta. Se quedo por un momento, sonriéndome, antes de pasar a otro cliente. Robe uno de los tragos restantes de Rossaly.

-Tienes suerte de que esta es una gran noche para ti, Bella. Normalmente, nadie se interpone entre mi tequila y yo.

Tendí mi mano y dije: -bueno, nadie va a conseguir meterse entre estas piernas a menos que este bien borracha, así que pásame el último.

Rossaly sacudió la cabeza, pero estaba sonriendo. Después de unos segundos, se rindió, y con cuatro tragos de tequila en mi sistema, la perspectiva de sexo parecía un poco menos tenebrosa.

Otro camarero se acerco, esta era una chica, y pedí un Jack y coca cola para beber mientras me confundía en medio de todo este lió.

Estaba el chico Camarero, pero no se desocuparía hasta bien después de las 2am. Era un manojo de nervios ya, así que si esto se prolongaba asta altas horas de la mañana, estaría completamente psicótica. Solo podía imaginar… directamente, con camisa de fuerza debido al sexo.

Había un hombre de pie junto a mí, que parecía moverse unos centímetros mas cerca con cada trago que tome, pero tenia que tener por lo menos cuarenta años. N, gracias.

Tome un trago más de mi copa, dando gracias al camarero que fue pesado con el Jack, y examine el bar.

-¿Qué pasa con el?- pregunto Rossaly, señalando o un chico en una mesa cercana.

-demasiado pijo.

-¿El?

-Demasiado Hipster.

-¿Por ahí?

-Ew. Demasiado peludo.

La lista continuo hasta que estaba bastante segura de que esta noche era un fracaso. Rossaly sugirió ir a otro bar, que era lo último que quería hacer. Le dije que tenía que ir al baño, y esperaba que alguien atrapara su atención mientras no estaba para así poder escapar sin drama. El baño estaba al fondo, más allá de la zona de piscina y dardos, detrás de una sección con algunas mesas redondas y pequeñas.

Fue entonces cuando me fije en el.

Bueno, técnicamente, note primero el libro.

Y, simplemente, no pude mantener la boca cerrada. –si eso se supone que es una manera de atraer a las chicas, me permito sugerir trasladarte a una zona con un poco mas te trafico.

El levanto la vista de su lectura, y de repente me pareció difícil tragar. Era sin duda el hombre mas atractivo que había visto esta noche, cabello color bronce, cayendo en los ojos verdes esmeralda, solo el suficiente vello en la mandíbula para darle un look masculino sin hacerle demasiado peludo, y una cara que podría haber echo cantar a los ángeles. No me hacia cantar. Me hacia mirar boquiabierta. ¿Por qué me detuve? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacer una tonta de mi misma?

-¿Perdón?

Mi mente seguía procesando su perfecto pelo y brillantes ojos verdes, así que me tomo un segundo decir:-Shakespeare. Nadie lee a Shakespeare en un bar a menos que sea una táctica para obtener chicas. Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que podrías tener mejor suerte en la delantera.

El no dijo nada por un largo rato, pero luego su boca se separo en una sonrisa reveladora, que sabes tú, ¡Dientes perfectos!

-no es un truco, pero si lo fuera, me parece que estoy teniendo mucha suerte aquí.

Un acento. TENÍA ACENTO BRITÁNICO. Querido Dios, me estaba muriendo.

_Respira._ Necesitaba respirar.

_No lo pierdas, Bella._

Puso su libro a un lado, pero no antes de marcar su lugar. Dios mío, realmente estaba leyendo a Shakespeare en un bar.

-¿No estabas tratando de obtener una chica?

-No estaba.

Mi cerebro analítico no perdió su uso de tiempo pasado. Al igual que… el no había estado tratando de seducir a nadie, pero tal vez estaba ahora.

Eche otro vistazo de el. Estaba sonriendo ahora –blancos dientes, barba de tres días en su mandíbula, que le daba un aspecto francamente delicioso. Si, yo era francamente seducible. Y pensé que era suficiente para enviarme a shock.

-¿Cómo te llamas, amor?

¿Amor? ¡AMOR! Sigo muriendo, aquí.

-Bella.

-¿Eso es una línea?*

Me sonroje carmesí. –No, es mi nombre.

-Bonito nombre para una chica encantadora. –El timbre de su voz, entro en ese registro grave que hizo mi interior rizarse en sí mismo, era como si mi útero estuviese llevando a cabo un baile feliz en el resto de mis órganos. Dios, me estaba muriendo en la más larga, mas tortuosa, y excitante muerte en la historia del mundo. ¿Era esto lo que siempre se sentía al estar excitada? No es de extrañar que el sexo hiciera que la gente haga cosas locas.

-Bueno, Bella, soy nuevo en la ciudad, y ya me quede fuera de mi apartamento. Estoy esperando a un cerrajero, en realidad. Y pensé en tener un buen uso de este tiempo

-¿Repasando tu Shakespeare?

-Tratando, al menos. Honestamente, nunca me ha gustado el tío casi nada, pero vamos a mantener esto como un secreto entre nosotros, ¿Ya?

Estaba bastante segura de que mis mejillas se tiñeron aun más de rojo, si el calor saliendo de ellas era alguna indicación. De hecho, todo mi cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera en llamas. No estaba segura de si era mortificación o el acento que me tenia a punto de arder espontáneamente delante de el.

-Pareces decepcionada, Bella. ¿Eres fan de Shakespeare?

Asentí con la cabeza, porque mi garganta podría haberse cerrado.

Arrugo la nariz en respuesta, y mis manos se morían de ganas de seguir la línea de la nariz hasta los labios.

Me estaba volviendo loca. En realidad, certificablemente loca.

-¿No me digas que eres una fan de Romeo y Julieta?

Ahora, esto. Esto era algo que podía discutir.

-Otelo, en realidad. Ese es mi favorito.

-Ah. Justa Desdémona. Leal y Pura.

Mi corazón tartamudeo a la palabra pura.

-Yo, mmm… - me costo juntar mis pensamientos-. Me gusta la yuxtaposición de razón y la pasión.

-Soy un fan de la pasión, por mi mismo. –Bajo su mirada y luego, recorrió el largo de mi cuerpo. Mi columna hormigueo, hasta que sentí que podría estallar fuera de mi piel.

-No me has preguntado mi nombre- dijo.

Me aclare la garganta. Esto no podría ser atractivo. Yo era tan sociable como un cavernícola. Le pregunte: -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El inclino la cabeza, y el pelo casi le cubría los ojos.

-Únete a mí, y te lo diré.

No pensaba en otro caso que el hecho de que mis piernas eran como gelatina, y sentándome me impediría hacer algo embarazoso, como pasar fuera del influjo de las hormonas, que estaban claramente liberando de todo en mi cerebro. Me hundí en la silla, pero en vez de alivio, la tensión incremento a otro nivel.

Hablo, y mis ojos se engancharon en sus labios. –Mi nombre es Edward.

¿Quién sabía que los nombres podían ser calientes también?

-Es un placer conocerte, Edward.

Se inclino hacia adelante apoyándose en los codos, y note sus anchos hombros, y la manera en que sus músculos se movieron bajo la tela de su camisa. Entonces nuestros ojos conectaron, y el bar que nos rodeaba paso de tenue a oscuro, mientras estaba atrapada por esas esmeraldas.

-Voy a comprarte una bebida.- No estaba destinado a ser una pregunta. De hecho, cuando me miro, no había nada en el cuestionando en absoluto, solo confianza-. Entonces podemos hablar un poco mas sobre razón y… pasión.

* * *

*En el libro original la chica se llama Bliss que se traduce como Dicha, Felicidad; y como todos sabemos Bella es bonita, hermosa. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**__****Disclaimer:** _Nada de esta historia me pertenece la historia es de la escritora Cora Carmack y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

No podía decir si la sensación de ardor en mi pecho tenia que ver con el aspecto encapuchado de Edward me estaba dando o con el recuerdo de mi primer Jack con Cola que termine como si fuera agua.

Un camarero llego ante las señas de Edward, y me tome un momento para darme una charla silenciosa mientras el pedía una bebida.

-¿Bella?- pregunto Edward.

Su voz envió escalofríos a través de mí.

Me miro, y luego al camarero, quien resulto ser el chico de antes. Abrí la boca para pedir otro Jack con Cola, pero el camarero me detuvo con una mano en mi hombro. –Recuerdo, Jack con Cola, ¿Cierto?

Asentí con la cabeza y me lanzo un guiño sonriente. Hice una pausa por una por un momento preguntándome como sabía mi pedido. Estaba bastante segura de que la chica camarera me había servido el último. Seguía sonriendo hacia mí, así que me obligue a hablar. –Gracias, eh…

-Tyler-dice.

-Gracias, Tyler.

Echo un vistazo a Edward, y a continuación, se centro de nuevo en mi.

-¿Debo decirle a tu amiga allí que regresaras luego?

-Oh, bueno, claro, supongo.

Sonrió en respuesta, y se quedo allí mirándome, fijamente, durante unos segundos antes de volverse para regresar a la barra. Sabía que tenía que mirar a Edward de nuevo, pero me aterraba derretirme en un charco de excitación si me encontraba con aquellos ajos magníficos de nuevo.

Él dijo: -¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto si _Desdémona_* era tan inocente como lo aparentaba. Tal vez ella sabía el efecto que tenía sobre los chicos, y disfrutaba poniéndolos celosos.

Me encontré con sus ojos estrechados, estudiándome.

Me trague mis nervios y lo estudie también.

-O tal vez solo se dejó intimidar por la intensidad de _Otelo_* y no sabía cómo hablar con él. La comunicación es la clave de todo.

-Comunicación, ¿Eh?

-Podría haber resuelto muchos de sus problemas.

-En ese caso, voy a tratar de ser lo más claro posible. –Tomo su silla y la coloco a escasos centímetros de la mía. Se escabullo a mi lado y dijo -: Prefiero que no vayas de nuevo con tu amiga. Quédate aquí conmigo.

_Traga, Bella._ Me dije. _Tienes que tragar o si no podrías comenzar a babear._

-Bueno, mi amiga esta esperando. ¿Qué vamos a hacer si me quedo?

Extendió una mano y empujo mi pelo sobre mi hombro. Su mano se deslizo por mi cuello, haciendo una pausa en el punto de mi pulso, el que debe haber estado volviéndose loco.

-Podemos hablar de Shakespeare. Podemos hablar de lo que quieras. Aunque no puedo prometer que no me distraeré en tu hermoso cuello. –Sus dedos viajaron a través de mi mandíbula hasta llegar a la barbilla, que saco un poco hacia adelante con la presión de su dedo índice-.O tus labios. O esos ojos. Podría atraerte con historias acerca de mi vida, como Otelo hacia con Desdémona.

Ya estaba suficientemente cortejada. Mi respuesta fue vergonzosamente entrecortada. –Prefiero no hacer paralelos entre nuestra noche y una pareja que termino con un asesinato/suicidio.

Sonrió, y su dedo cayó de mi barbilla. Mi piel quemo donde me había tocado, y tuve que parar de inclinarme para seguir su toque.

-_Touché._ No me importa lo que hagamos, siempre y cuando te quedes.

-Esta bien. –Estuve inmensamente orgullosa de haber logrado una respuesta calma en lugar del _"Santo Dios, si, voy a hacer todo lo que me pidas"_ que se estaba reproducido en mi mente.

-Tal vez debería quedarme de mi departamento más a menudo.

Preferiría encerrarnos a ambos dentro, en realidad.

Mi bolsillo empezó a vibrar, y me apresure a contestar el teléfono antes de que mi embarazoso tono de _boy band_ sonara.

-¿Si?

-¿Te has caído dentro o que?

Era Rossaly.

-No, Rossaly, no lo hice. Oye, ¿Por qué no solo vas a casa sin mí?

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron, y mi respiración se engancho cuando su mirada cayó a mis labios.

-No te saldrás de esto, Bella. Vas a follar esta noche aunque tenga que hacerlo yo misma.

Dios, ¿Podría ser más gritona? Pensé que Edward tubo que haberla oído hablar, pero sus ojos no se apartaban de mis labios.

-Eso no será necesario, Rossaly.

Trate de pensar en una forma más críptica para decirle que ya había encontrado a mi chico, cuando oí una toma de aire, seguido de un _"OH. MI. DIOS."_

Mire por encima del hombro de Edward a tiempo para ver como la sonrisa de Rossaly se ensanchaba, y el gesto crudo de mano siguió.

-Si, esta bien, así que hablare contigo mas tarde, Rossaly.

-Seguro que lo harás. Te llamare y me dirás cada preciso detalle.

-Ya veremos.

-Mejor que veas mucho esta noche, cariño. Espero que tus ojos se abran completamente después del encuentro de esta noche.

Colgué sin una respuesta.

-¿Tu amiga?- Pregunto.

Asentí con la cabeza, porque su mirada fija tenia mi sangre hirviendo. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan completamente activada por alguien que ni siquiera me estaba tocando. Sexo salía del hombre a olas, y me sorprendí al encontrar cuan interesada estaba en aprender a nadar.

-¿Te vas a quedar?

Asentí con la cabeza otra vez, cada musculo de mi cuerpo estaba tenso. Si no me besaba pronto, iba a explotar. Justo cuando pensaba que podía hacerlo, el camarero regreso con las bebidas. El se acerco con una sonrisa, que bajo al ver lo cerca que Edward y yo estábamos.

-Siento haber tardado tanto. Estamos inundados por allí.

Me aferre a la distracción.

-No es ningún problema, Tyler.

-Por supuesto. ¿Necesitas algo más?

-No, estoy bien.

Los ojos de Tyler se posaron en Edward, y luego se acercaron un poco más a mí.

-¿Estas segura?

-Estamos seguros – dijo Edward secamente antes de entregarle unos cuantos billetes. -Quédate con el cambio.

Tyler comprobó a una pareja más que se encontraba a unas pocas mesas de distancia, y luego se fue a la parte delantera de la barra de nuevo. Cuando se alejo, me volví a Edward. Me di cuenta de que su brazo había echo su camino alrededor de mi silla.

-¿Eres del tipo celoso, Edward?

-No realmente.

Levante la ceja y el sonrió descaradamente.

-Tal ves esta discusión sobre Otelo me ha puesto un poco nerviosa- dijo.

-Entonces vamos a hablar de otra cosa. ¿A que hora dijo el cerrajero que estaría cerca de tu departamento?

Miro brevemente su reloj, y yo aproveche para observar la increíble acumulación de sus brazos. –Debería estar allí muy pronto.

-¿Deberías ir y esperar por el?- Era difícil determinar exactamente lo que quería en ese momento. Sin duda le gustaba, y yo definitivamente quería que me besara, pero estaba acostumbrada a sabotear este tipo de cosas para que nunca llegaran demasiado lejos. Siempre en busca de una puerta de salida.

-¿Estas tratando de desacerté de mi?

Respire hondo, no dejando salir el aire. No habría puertas traseras, no esta vez. Me mordí el labio y lo mire. Esperaba que no pudiera leer el miedo zumbando bajo mi fachada confiada. –Supongo que podríamos ir y esperar por el – dije.

Miro a mis labios. Moría… moría porque me besara.

-Mucho mejor.

Se puso de pie y me ofreció su brazo. -¿Mi señora?

-¿No quieres terminar nuestras bebidas?

Me tomo la mano y apretó sus labios contra el interior de mi muñeca. –Ya estoy intoxicado.

Me reí, porque la line era ridícula (y porque no quería admitir que aun así, funcionaba).

Sonrió. -¿Demasiado lejos? ¿Qué puedo decir…? El Bardo* me da un gusto por lo dramático.

-Vamos a tratar con algo de realismo en su lugar.

-Creo que puedo hacer eso- dijo.

Apenas había procesado sus palabras antes de que me levantara de la silla y tapara mi boca con la suya. Su olor me abrumaba. Cítricos, cuero y otra cosa que me hizo agua la boca. Yo estaba casi demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar. Era muy consiente del hecho de que me estaba besando en medio de un bar, asta que me mordisque el labio inferior. Luego me olvide de todo excepto de el. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, y mi corazón se dejo caer hacia mi estomago, como si la fuerza de gravedad se hubiera duplicado. La cabeza me daba vueltas, pero no me importaba. Abrí mi boca, y al instante su lengua se deslizo dentro, tomando el control. Mis manos se aferraron a su espalda, y en respuesta, me llevo mas cerca. Su beso fue lento, luego rápido, tierno y extenuante. Estábamos apretados con tanta fuerza que podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, pero, aun así, quería estar mas cerca. Su mano se deslizo asta el fondo de mi camisa y sus dedos calientes presionaron contra mi, ya demasiada ardiente, piel. Un gemido escapo de mi boca ante aquel contacto intimo. Inmediatamente me arrepentí, porque el sonido pareció aclarar su cabeza, y se aparto.

No pude evitar que mis labios siguieran los suyos, pero se quedo fuera del alcance de mi beso. En su lugar, se quejo, agacho la cabeza y me dio un beso caliente en el cuello.

Mi cerebro estaba definitivamente volando bajo. Mi cuerpo era quien mandaba en ese momento y, Dios, se sentía bien. Yo era solo la suma de mis terminaciones nerviosas, que se volvían locas, el suspiro pesadamente, y eso quemo mi piel. Su voz era ronca cuando hablo. –Lo siento. Me deje llevar.

Esas fueron exactamente las palabras adecuadas. Déjense llevar. Nunca había estado tan atrapada en otra persona antes. Nunca había estado tan… fuera de control. Era a la ves emocionante y aterrador.

Su rostro apareció ante mí, y yo trate de mantener mi expresión neutral. Su mano se deslizo fuera de mi camisa, y me estremecí, mi piel estaba de luto por la perdida.

Dio un paso hacia atrás. – Bien. Podría ser momento para un poco mas de razón, y un poco menos de pasión.

Me reí, pero por dentro le estaba dando el dedo de en medio ala razón. Me había gobernado el tiempo suficiente.

* * *

_*Desdémona: _personaje de la obra de teatro Otelo, de William Shakespeare.

_*Otelo: _El moro de Venecia es una obra de teatro de Shakespeare escrita alrededor de 1603.

* _Bardo_: Sobre nombre de William Shakespeare.

Perdón por tardar en actualizar pero no me había dado tiempo para subir el capitulo. Yo solo espero que les guste y lo disfruten.

Y muchas gracias a las chicas que me dejan su review y agregan esta historia a sus favoritas.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nada de esta historia me pertenece la historia es de la escritora Cora Carmack y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Me estas tomando el pelo, ¿Verdad?

Lo mire fijamente, preguntándome si mi lado maniático del control podía manejar esto.

Su mano rozo mi mandíbula. –Te prometo que iré despacio.

Negué con la cabeza y dejo caer su mano. –No creo que pueda hacer esto.

-Solo sujétate de mí. Prometo… que te divertirás.

-Edward…

-Bella, confía en mí.

Respire profundo. Sabia que podía hacerlo, solo tenía que apagar mi cerebro, como Rossaly dijo.

-Esta bien, pero date prisa… antes de que cambie de opinión.

Su rostro cambio dándome una sonrisa con un rápido beso en mi sien. –Que chica.

Luego cuidadosamente coloco el casco sobre mi cabello y paso una pierna por encima de su moto, ofreciéndome su mano. Me aleje de mis pensamientos y la tome. El asiento estaba encorvado así que a pesar de intentar incorporarme unos centímetros hacia atrás, me deslizaba hacia abajo, haciendo que mi cuerpo se presionará contra el suyo.

Su mano se instalo en mi rodilla y sus dedos me rozaron suavemente, haciéndome sentir cosquillas en la zona sensible de atrás.

-Sujétate de mí.

Hice lo que me dio y casi me da una aneurisma cuando pude sentir sus abdominales a través de su camisa. De repente, estaba súper consiente de que era la chica que descansaba a espaldas de el. Sabía que le echaría un vistazo a mi cuerpo y sabría que no era lo suficientemente buena. Diablos, podía sentir en este momento que ya estaba lamentándose de esto. Entonces, la mano sobre mi rodilla dio un pequeño tirón y aunque pensaba que no podríamos estar mas cerca, lo estábamos.

No estaba presionada contra el. Estaba incrustada.

Mi pelvis estaba tan apretada contra su espalda que un vertiginoso mareo me atravesó. Y en ese mismo momento, arrancamos. Hundí mis manos en su cintura y la moto entera salto, desviándose hacia un lado.

Grite. Bueno, más bien chille. Justo en su oreja. Nos estabilizo y luego desacelero en una señal de stop.

-¿Todo bien?

Con mi cara enterrada en su hombro, me las arregle para hablar.-

-Lo siento amor, soy poco delicado, eso es todo.

-Oh- afloje los dedos que prácticamente estaban enterrándose en sus caderas. Gracias a Dios que no podía ver mi cara en este momento. El rojo no me favorecía.

Tomo mis manos y tiro de ellas para que estas se cruzaran sobre su estomago, y estuvieran envueltos alrededor de el.

-Mucho mejor. Démosle otra oportunidad.

Esta vez, cuando arranco, no grite. Gano velocidad lentamente y mantuve mi mejilla contra su espalda, con los ojos cerrados.

Shakespeare seguía trabado en mi cabeza, por nuestra conversación anterior, y pensé en todo lo que sabia sobre el para mantener mi mente ocupada, empecé con soliloquio de Hamlet. Luego me trasladé al discurso del Día de San Crispín de Henry V. Estaba terminando el monologo de Macbeth, mañana y mañana y mañana, cuando Edward me interrumpió.

-Realmente te gusta el Bardo.

La mortificación se estaba convirtiendo en mi emoción por defecto. Supongo que no los estaba recitando en mi cabeza como me pensaba.

-Oh, yo, um, simplemente memorizo muy fácilmente.

Con mi mejilla aun contra su espalda, trate de calmar a mi corazón. Ahora que la moto no se movía, mi cerebro era libre para temerle a esa otra cosa en la que activamente no había pensado.

Sexo.

Iba a tener sexo.

Con un chico.

Un chico caliente.

Un chico BRITANICO caliente.

O tal vez vomitaría.

¿Qué si vomitaba sobre el chico británico caliente?

¿Qué si vomitaba sobre el chico británico caliente DURANTE EL SEXO?

-¿Bella?

Me moví hacia atrás, horrorizada y preguntándome si accidentalmente había hablado en vos alta otra vez.

-¿Si?

-Podemos bajarnos de la moto cuando quieras.

-Oh.- quite mis brazos tan rápidamente que casi perdí el equilibrio y caí de la moto. Afortunadamente, con solo un leve grito, logre estabilizarme y lentamente me baje de la moto.

Entonces mi pantorrilla rozo con una de las tuberías laterales de la moto y empecé a gritar de nuevo.

Estaba caliente. Tan JODIDAMENTE caliente. Y ahora mi piel picaba.

-¿Bella?

Solo me había alejado de la moto a un par de pasos cojeando para el momento en que Edward me alcanzo. A pesar de mis puños cerrados y de como me estaba mordiendo el labio para contener el dolor, mis ojos lagrimearon.

Sus manos ahuecaron mi cara primero y luego miro hacia la pierna en donde una brillante roncha roja estaba formándose alrededor de un centímetro por debajo de donde acababan los capris.

-Oh mierda.

Mantuve mis labios fuertemente cerrados, sin saber si podía abrir la boca sin llorar. Edward rodeo mi cintura con su brazo y lance los míos sobre sus hombros.

-Vamos, amor. Esperemos que ese cerrajero ya haya llegado.

Por primera vez, eche un vistazo alrededor y me di cuenta de donde estábamos.

Estábamos en mi complejo de apartamentos.

¡Vivíamos en el mismo complejo de apartamentos!

Me debatí sobre si debería decir algo mientras me dirigía hacia su apartamento. Casi lo mencione cuando pasamos mi propio coche, pero luego recordé a mi misma que esto se suponía que era una cosa de una sola noche. Vivía en un edificio más allá del mío. Gracias a Dios. ¿Qué si vivía justo al lado y tenia que verlo todos los días después del sin duda horrible sexo que iba a tratar de tener con el?

Llegamos a su puerta.

Y estábamos sin cerrajero.

La piel de mi pantorrilla todavía se sentía caliente, como si estuviera de pie junto a una llama. Me lanzo una mirada preocupada y luego saco su teléfono.

Pulso el botón de llamada dos veces, remarcando al ultimo numero que llamo.

Se alejo de mi para hablar y me apoye pesadamente contra la pared junto a su, no estaba destinada a tener sexo. Este era Dios diciéndome que mi destino era ser monja e ir a un convento junto con toda esa mierda. Ya estaba delirando demasiado que confundí a Dios y a Shakespeare. Edward regreso, e incluso frunciendo el ceño se veía magnifico.

-Malas noticias. El cerrajero se ha retrasado y no estará aquí hasta dentro de otra hora.

Trate de no encogerme y falle.

Se arrodillo y sus dedos recorrieron mi espinilla, deteniéndose a unos cuantos centímetros a la derecha quemadura. Gracias a Dios me había depilado. Inhalo profundamente por la nariz. Cerró los ojos por un momento y luego asintió.

-bien. Bueno, en ese caso tal vez deberíamos llevarte a Emergencias.

-¿Que? ¡No!

¿Qué diría Rossaly? Salí con el objetivo de tener relaciones sexuales y en su lugar terminaría en la sala de Emergencias._ FML_*

-Bella, la quemadura no esta demasiado mal, pero si no empiezas a tratártela, dolerá como el infierno.

Golpee mi cabeza contra la pared y sople el pelo suelto de mi cara.

-No vivo, lejos, podemos ir a mi casa.

-Oh, esta bien.

Su sonrisa regreso fácilmente y por un breve segundo estuve demasiado inundad en otros sentimientos como para recordar el dolor.

El continúo: -Vamos a tener que ser cuidadosos al subirte de nuevo en la moto. No me gustaría que te quemaras otra vez.

Me mordí el labio inferior. –En realidad no tenemos que subirnos a la moto.

Arqueo una ceja graciosamente.

-cuando dije que no vivo lejos, me refería a que vivo en el bloque de alado.

Ambas cejas se levantaron y su sorpresa salo duro un segundo antes de que una expresión diferente cruzara por su cara, esta era una, as difícil de identificar lo que hizo que las mariposas en mi estomago comenzaran a tener convulsiones.

-Vayamos a tu piso, entonces… vecina.

Mis rodillas se sentían débiles, y no solo por el dolor.

Trague saliva, pero mi boca aun se sentía seca. No me rodeo con su brazo de nuevo, pero sus dedos tocaron mi espalda suavemente, y se quedaron allí mientras caminábamos. Llegamos a mi apartamento en menos de un minuto. Su mano cayo en la parte baja de mi espalda mientras buscaba mis llaves y por un segundo, me olvide de lo que estaba buscando.

Llaves de mi apartamento.

En el cual el estaba a punto de entra.

Conmigo.

A solas.

Para tener sexo.

Sexo.

Sexo.

Sexo.

Mis dedos se sentían rotos mientras intentaba y fallaba insertar la lleve en la cerradura. El no dijo nada. Tampoco tomo las llaves, lo que era bueno, porque eso me habría molestado totalmente. Puede que fuese mental, emocional y físicamente un desastre, pero no necesitaba que un hombre girase la llave por mí. Su mano se mantuvo calmada, gentilmente contra mi espalda hasta que logre abrir la puerta forzadamente.

Cuando entere en el oscuro pasillo, su mano no me siguió. Lo mire de nuevo, de pie y sus manos ahora estaban metidas casualmente en los bolsillos. Su sonrisa era sincera y magnifica, para detener corazones. Pero parecía que no tenía intenciones de entrar. Eso era todo. Había cambiado de opinión, porque yo era un completo desastre. ¿Por que más lo haría?

Tome aire, recordándome a mi misma que era impresionante. No era insegura o tímida. Solo era virgen, eso no es gran cosa. Y si alguna vez quería dejar de serlo tendría que tener sexo.

-¿Esperas una invitación? -pregunte, mirándolo de pie fuera de mi puerta-. ¿Esta es la parte en la que dices que eres un vampiro?

Se rio entre dientes.-No, te prometo que la palidez es solo porque soy británico.

-¿Entonces que estas esperando? ¿Que ha pasado con el chico que me hizo sentarme para averiguar su nombre y dejo muy claro que no quería que regresara con mi amiga? ¿Que ocurrió con el chico que era tan audaz en todas las formas en la que yo solo pretendía ser?

Dio un paso, por lo que se situó en el marco de la puerta, y se recostó contra ella.

-Ese chico esta intentando ser un caballero, porque por mucho que quiera entrar a tu casa y por mucho que te quiera, esta herida. Además, temo que en realidad no me quieres aquí.

-Querrás decir que el teme.

-¿Huma?

-Estabas hablando en tercera persona y luego cambiaste a primera… -Y yo me estaba desviando del tema.

-Si, lo hacia-y seguía sonriendo. ¿Qué significa eso?-. Fue un placer conocerte, Bella.

Esta era una salida fácil si no quería seguir adelante con esto. Si quería que mi virginidad viera la luz del día…de nuevo. Empezaba a girarse y todo lo que tenía que hacer era dejarlo ir.

-¡Espera!

Sonrió con una pequeña sospechosa sonrisa y levanto esa ceja otra vez.

Respire a través de mi miedo.

-Si él esta intentando ser un caballero, ¿No debería quedarse y tratar de ayudar a la chica herida que no sabe nada sobre quemaduras de moto?

Sus ojos dejaron los míos para echarle un vistazo a mi pantorrilla, y cuando alzo la mirada de nuevo, encontró mis labios en su lugar.

-La chica herida tiene razón. Seria una caballerosa cosa que debo de hacer.

Luego entro en mi apartamento y cero la puerta. La luz del pasillo desapareció, y nos quedamos a oscuras porque mi lámpara de techo se había quemado hace semanas, y todavía no la había remplazado.

Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba mientras se acercaba. Su mano una vez más se instalo en la parte baja de mi espalda y susurro en la oscuridad.

-Muéstrame el camino, amor.

* * *

*_fuckmylife_: Vida de mierda

Perdón por tardar en actualizar pero no me había dado tiempo para subir el capitulo. Yo solo espero que les guste y lo disfruten.

Y muchas gracias a las chicas que me dejan su review y agregan esta historia a sus favoritas.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nada de esta historia me pertenece la historia es de la escritora Cora Carmack y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Estaba en el baño, con una camiseta de ropa interior y mis pantalones al nivel de mis rodillas, al borde de la hiperventilación, Edward estaba al otro lado de la puerta, era como si fuera un imán. Mi corazón seguía tratando de salir hacia afuera de mi pecho, cuando él dijo que necesitaba quitarme mis capris y que evitará usar ropa ajustada sobre la quemadura por un tiempo. Hasta que se ofreció a ayudarme a quitar el pantalón, pero eso me hizo sentir como si fuera a vomitar otra vez. Así que en vez de eso empecé a menearme para quitármelos por mí misma, tratando, y fallando de mantener la tela lejos, para que no tocara mi dañada piel. Deslice el pantalón un poco más abajo y mordí mi labio para tratar de silenciar un gemido de dolor.

-¿Bella?- Edward golpeo ligeramente la puerta -¿Estas bien?

-¡Estupendo!- dije de vuelta. Tire los pantalones de nuevo y jadee.

-Bella, solo déjame ayudarte. Me estas preocupando.

Cerré mis ojos, pensando una manera de evitar esto.

Cojeando torpemente con mis pantalones alrededor de mis rodillas, encontré una falda con cintura elástica en mi cesto. La metí por mi cabeza y la baje hasta cubrir mi ropa interior, y luego me senté en el inodoro. Estaba segura que mis mejillas estaban probablemente de un tono humillantemente rojo. Ahora no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-Bien. Entra.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y la cabeza de Edward asomo por la esquina, seguida por el resto de su cuerpo.

Le echo un vistazo a mi falda arrugada, y a mis pantalones agrupados en mis rodillas. Entonces el rio. Una estridente risa, en realidad.

-Esto es tan humillantemente.

¿Cómo iba a poder tener sexo con el ahora? Apretó sus labios para contener la risa, pero la diversión seguía bailando en sus ojos.

-Lo siento. Sé que te duele. Solo te ves tan...

-¿Ridícula?

-Bonita.

Le di una mirada honesta.

-Ridículamente bonita.

Su risa era intoxican te, y no pude evitar sonreír a regañadientes.

-Está bien. Ahora que te has reído, ayúdame a sacarme los pantalones- dije con el mismo sarcasmo con el que había estado apoyándome desde que el entro.

O no capto el sarcasmo o no le importó, porque sus ojos se fijaron en mi de una manera que solo podría describir como completamente depredadora. De pronto, algo más que mi pierna estaba ardiendo.

Me miro por un momento antes de bajar los ojos y se aclaró la garganta. Arrodillándose junto a mí y tomando mi pierna entre sus manos.

Yo ya había comenzado a bajar los capris, así que la quemadura estaba casi cubierta. El aclaro su garganta otra vez y luego deslizo su mano por una pierna del pantalón.

ATAQUE. AL. CORAZÓN.

Estaba bastante segura de que estaba teniendo uno.

Usando su otra mano bajo mis pantalones hasta debajo de mis rodillas y me miro, aclarando su garganta otra vez, y dijo: -¿Me das tu mano? Mantén tu mano aquí, y tira de la tela tan lejos de tu pierna como puedas. Voy a hacer lo mismo en la parte de adentro, así trataremos de sacártelo sin tocar la quemadura.

Asentí, mientras mi mano estaba 10 veces más estable que mi corazón.

Deslizo su mano hacia arriba y asía a fuera, sintiendo un ligero toque que me enviaba escalofríos. El hizo lo que dijo, aparto lejos la tela de mi piel dañada y luego, juntos, intentamos sacar mis pantalones.

No era la misión más exitosa. Esos jeans eran indecentemente apretados, y gracias, a Rossaly pase un largo tiempo encogiéndome mientras la tela chocaba con mi piel.

-Lo siento- se disculpó como si fuera su culpa. Quería corregirlo, pero amaba la forma en que decía "lo siento" tanto, que lo deje pasar.

Luego de un minuto o dos de una lenta y cuidadosa maniobra, mis jeans cayeron al suelo.

Ambos reímos, de la forma en que ves a las personas en las películas reír justo después de haber lanzado una bomba. Y cuando pare de reír, me di cuenta que su mano seguía en mi pierna. Una mano estaba ahuecada en mi tobillo, y la otra rozaba suavemente contra la piel alrededor de la quemadura.

Si él seguía tocándome así, me iba a derretir como un charco aquí mismo, en el suelo.

-Um, gracias.

El pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sus ojos se movieron rápidamente a sus manos e inmediatamente sonrió, pasando su mano lentamente por mi pierna, y luego retirándola.

-No hay problema. Ahora necesitamos que se enfriara, podríamos dejarla bajo agua fría. - imagine mi pierna subiéndola al fregadero o ambos tratando de intentarlo. Mi cara me debe haber delatado, porque el añadió-: O solo poner un paño frio y húmedo, funcionara.

Le entregue una toalla de la cesta que se encontraba atrás de mí y él se volteo al fregadero, esperando a que el agua se enfrié antes de ponerla sobre la herida. Contuve el aliento mientras él la puso sobre mi quemadura haciendo que el frio se sintiera bien, lo suficiente como para relajarme por primera vez desde que entramos a mi apartamento.

-¿Mejor?

Asentí con la cabeza. - Mucho. Nunca me podre jeans tan ajustados otra vez.

Él sonrió. -Eso sería una lástima.

Iba a tener que conseguirme un ventilador si el seguía diciendo cosas como esas.

-Escucha- comenzó diciendo-. Lo siento, nunca debí haberte empujado a subir a la moto.

-No es tu culpa que no sepa nada de motos.

-No puedo creer que nunca hayas estado en una moto.

-Sí, bueno, hay muchas cosas que nunca he hecho.

El arqueo una ceja.- ¿Cómo cuáles?

-Bueno...-juro que mis latidos sonaban como estu-pida, estu-pida, mientras lo escuchaba en mis oídos-. Um, hasta ahora nunca había conocido a alguien que fuera británico.

Rio, pasando sus dedos, inconscientemente, a través de su cabello, dándome ganas de pasar los míos.

Él dijo:- Por eso me besaste, ¿No? todas las chicas estadounidenses aman los acentos.

Trague mi sonrisa y dije:- Creo que tú eres el que me besaste.

Se puso de pie y su desordenado cabello rubio caía por su frente, enmarcando esos ojos diabólicos.-Así que fui yo.

Mojo el trapo bajo el agua nuevamente para mantenerlo frio, pero mi cuerpo se calentó demasiado cuando puso la toalla otra vez sobre mi piel. Su otra mano sostenía mi tobillo.

Mantuve mi aliento y con cuidado, dije:- tu turno.

-¿Hmm?

-¿Qué es lo que nunca has hecho?

-Bueno, nunca he hablado con una chica en un bar antes de esta noche.

Mi mandíbula cayo.- ¿En serio?

¿Cómo era eso posible? ¡Él era hermoso! tal vez todas las chicas se lanzaban a él entes de que entrara al bar, así que nunca tuvo que preocuparse por ellas cuando entraba. Se encogió de hombros y con un movimiento, su pulgar comenzó a moverse hacia aras y adelante en la parte sobresaliente de mi pie.

-Sé que va en contra del estereotipo inglés, pero nunca he estado mucho tiempo en un bar como para estar ebrio o borracho todo el tiempo.

-Yo tampoco-. Dije. Y lo decía enserio, a pesar de que mi cabeza estaba todavía un poco borrosa por todo el tequila-. Así que, ¿Que aporta este británico no estereotipado a Texas?

Se encogió de hombros. -He estado en estados unidos por un tiempo. Vine aquí a la escuela y nunca volví. De hecho, me acabo de mudar a Texas, he regresado ya que no he estado aquí por algunos años.

-Yo también, me acabo de mudar aquí de nuevo hace algunos años. Crecí en Texas cuando era pequeña, pero nos mudamos a Minnesota cuando estaba en octavo grado. Siempre fue mi plan volver aquí para la universidad.

Humedeció el paño una vez más y nos sentamos a hablar. Me conto como creció en Inglaterra y lo diferente que había sido vivir en los estados unidos.

-La primera vez que un tipo me dijo que le gustaban mis pantalones,* me sorprendió y pensé que me había perdido algunas cosas fundamentales.

-¿Pantalones?- no lo entiendo.

-Eso es lo que nosotros llamamos ropa interior, amor.

-Oh - me reí-. Es bueno saberlo.

-Cuando le pregunte a un compañero por una goma, ustedes lo llaman borradores, todos se rieron tanto que estaba dispuesto a volver a Londres.

Trate de contener mi risa y fracase. Pero pensé que se lo merecía, después de reírse de mis pantalones, o... jeans era una terrible experiencia la que tuve antes.

-Eso debió ser horrible.

Recogió la gasa que había dejado debajo del gabinete y con cuidado la coloco encima de la herida, pegando los bordes mientras hablaba.

-Te acostumbras a ello. He estado viviendo tanto tiempo aquí que ya lo manejo suficientemente bien. Ocasionalmente visito Londres y al volver tengo algunos problemas de ajuste pero en general diría que estoy bastante americanizado.

-Excepto el acento.

Él sonrió. No puedo eliminar el acento ahora, ¿Cierto? ¿Cómo podría llamar la atención de cosas bonitas como tú?

-Leyendo Shakespeare en un bar, obviamente.

Rio y el sonido se propago a través de mi piel, poniéndome un poco nerviosa.

-Eres linda- dijo.

Rodé mis ojos.- Si... ridículamente, como lo dijiste en antes.

-¿Te sentirás mejor si te llamo ridículamente sexy?

Y así de fácil, perdí la tranquilidad, desapareciendo por completo, haciendo que mi respiración se volviera demasiado superficial. No tenía respuesta. ¿Que podría decirle en respuesta a eso?

-¿Que es esa mirada?- pregunto.

No tenía idea de la multitud de emociones que había mostrado en mi cara, así que me encogí de hombros.

-Actúas como si nadie te hubiera llamado sexy antes -eso sería porque nadie lo había hecho-. Lo que no puede ser verdad, no cuando te ves de la forma en la que te veías esta noche. Apenas puedo mantener mi mano lejos de ti, y nos acabamos de conocer. Estaría avergonzado si no lo hubiera disfrutado tanto.

Eso fue todo. Puede que no haya tenido sexo, pero sabía lo suficiente como para comprender cuando un tipo estaba haciendo movimientos hacia a mí. Y, extraordinariamente, ni me importaba. Lo único que me importaba era el hecho de que él estaba sentado tan cerca de mí, y me estaba volviendo loca. Su mano seguía lentamente acariciando mi tobillo y si el me besaba otra vez, pronto, iba a quemarme.

-Mírame, ni siquiera puedo tener mis manos lejos de ti ahora.

Trague saliva, pero mi boca de repente se sentía como si hubiera tragado una caja de arena.

Él se sentó con sus rodillas. Arrastrando su mano desde el tobillo hasta la parte exterior de mi pantorrilla lesionada. Sus caderas estaban a pocos centímetros de mis rodillas mientras se sentaba en el inodoro.

-Dime que no estoy loco- dijo.

No podía hacer esto. No estaba lo suficientemente preparada en este momento para asesorarme sobre este comportamiento tan irracional.

-Dime que puedo besarte.

Eso... eso podía hacerlo.

-Puedes besar...

Ni siquiera termine la oración antes de que sus labios estuvieran en los míos, y mi quemadura fuera olvidada por completo.

* * *

*Creo que no hace falte que lo explique ya que Edward lo hace, pero de todos modos en EK se entiende como ropa interior y en USA como pantalones.

perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, espero hacerlo mas seguido, y gracias a las personitas que dejan reviews y a las que agregan esta historia a su lista de favoritos y alertas.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**

Hola, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo para pasar por aquí.

bueno el asunto es que en el capitulo anterior una chica me mando un review donde me decía que esta historia ya estaba siendo adaptada también por otra chica y que iba mas adelantada, por lo que yo la busque y me di cuenta que a pesar de que la empezó a publicar desde mayo ya esta terminada por lo que decidí que no voy a continuar escribiéndola yo.

mas sin embargo les dejare la pagina donde la puedan encontrar y seguir leyendo:

** www. /s/9321897/1/ Losing-it-ADAPTACION**

muchas gracias a las que siguieron y me agregaron a su listas de favoritos, pero creo que ustedes se merecen a alguien que se de el tiempo para estar aquí y actualizar mas seguido, y esa persona no soy yo.

tambien gracias a la chica que me mando el review y me aviso, grasias.


End file.
